


An Explosive Encounter

by LadyPaigeC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Crossing Timelines, Developing Relationship, Domestics, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Meeting Future Incarnations, Nine Sings a Venusian Lullaby, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Ninth Doctor and Rose are shopping for TARDIS parts when there is an explosion in the marketplace. They go to investigate and find three siblings who have been separated from their parents.





	An Explosive Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ninth Doctor and Rose, this takes place after they drop Adam off and before the events of Father's Day. For the Tenth Doctor and Rose, Doomsday never happened and they have been traveling together for more than a decade.
> 
> Thanks blueboxesandtrafficcones for the read through. Your suggestions definitely made it better. All mistakes are my own (and lets be real, there are more than likely a few grammatical errors).

Rose sighed and put down the valve she’d been fiddling with. The Doctor had been browsing for TARDIS parts at the same vendor for nearly two hours now and she was bored out of her mind. She’d already taken a walk and explored everything interesting the marketplace had to offer. It was mostly stands trading in mechanical parts, though there was one with fabrics and another with handcrafted jewelry.

She crossed her arms and leaned against one of the pillars that made up the booth. “You almost done?”

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at her. “Almost. Why don’t you look around the other stalls?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Already did, thanks. There’s not much here but junk parts. I think I’ll head back to the TARD-” 

A shrill scream pierced the air and was followed shortly after by an explosion. The ground below their feet shook and knocked several of the smaller items to the floor. 

A squad of soldiers jogged past. 

Eyes wide, Rose turned to the Doctor. He dropped the part he’d been looking at and grabbed her hand. 

They made a mad dash toward the sounds of chaos. Rose trailed behind the Doctor, letting him part the crowds of people fleeing for her. Her eyes darted around at the pandemonium and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a young child, alone and crying. He was to her left, just off the main path, and looking around frantically. “Doctor!” She tugged at the Doctor’s arm causing him to slow and turn to her. 

“What?”

Rose pointed out the small boy. The Doctor shifted and glanced back over his shoulder at a thick trail of smoke that was unfurling from the middle of the market. “Help him find his parents and then come find me.”

Rose nodded and headed for the toddler. She scooped him up before he was nearly knocked off his feet by a Gordormorion who was running full tilt and not paying attention. 

“Oi! Watch where you’re goin’.”

The rotund, purple alien sneered at her as he hurried by. “Don’t blame me if you can’t take better care of your offspring.”

“Why that…” Rose looked at the little, sandy-haired boy who was watching her with big teary eyes and sniffling. “Oh, sweetheart. It’ll be ok. We’ll find your mummy and daddy, yeah?”

The young boy stuck his thumb in his mouth, rested his head on her shoulder, and nodded. “‘Ama?” He reached out to play with a lock of Rose’s hair. 

“That’s right, we’ll find your mama.” 

He smiled shyly at her around the finger in his mouth. She had to admit, he was adorable with his chocolate brown eyes and unruly hair. Rose couldn’t stop herself from smiling back.

“Okay, little guy, can you tell me your name?”

He nodded.

Rose chuckled. “Well? What is it?”

“‘Ack.” He said, thumb still lodged firmly between his lips.

“Ack?”

He sighed loudly, removed his thumb, and said, “Jack,” before plopping his thumb back in his mouth.

The corners of Rose’s lips twitched. “Okay, Jack, let’s go find your family.”

Rose carried the toddler through the crowds of people frantically looking for loved ones. She met several desperate mothers who had been separated from their children, but none were Jack’s mum. After everyone else had been reunited it was only Rose and the boy who remained waiting. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she looked down at the little head once again resting on her shoulder. 

The Doctor would know what to do.

Rose headed in the direction of the explosion. Everything seemed to be calm and quiet. She thought that maybe, for once, it had been a simple accident and not a revolution or coup.

Rose walked into the heart of the marketplace to find debris scattered everywhere. There was a melted metal tower and near to that a smoldering pit that had to be where the explosion occurred. The Doctor was gesturing to the hole and talking to an official in uniform. A boy and girl around 11 or 12 years old were running around and poking their noses into everything. They were talking animatedly to the guards and the people inspecting the crater. The boy even had the temerity to tug at the Doctor’s sleeve. The Doctor was ignoring him, but the boy tugged harder and the Doctor frowned down at him. The boy said something that caused the Doctor’s frown to turn into a scowl as he bent down to examine the hole. The boy was just about to open his mouth again, when Rose decided she needed to intervene. 

“Doctor!”

The Doctor’s head snapped up and he couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips when he spotted Rose making her way to his side.

“Still got ‘im then?”

Rose smiled at the sleeping toddler.

“Yeah. Couldn’t find his mum anywhere. Figured you’d know what to do.”

“Mum went to visit Gran.” 

Rose spun around in surprise at the little brunette girl who was talking. “What?”

The young girl rolled her eyes. “He’s our little brother. I’m Josephine, but everyone calls me Jo. And that’s John. We’re twins.” Her twin brother waved. He looked like an older version of Jack but with brown hair.

“Your mum jus’ left the three of you here? Alone?”

Jo narrowed her eyes in a flash of anger. “No. Not like you’re thinking.”

John piped up, “Dad’s s’posed t’be watching us.”

Jo nodded quickly. “Yeah. ‘Cos he showed Petey how to dismantle Gran’s toaster the last time we went for a visit.”

John eagerly explained to Rose, “The one Mum bought her for her birthday, after Dad ruined the last one.”

Rose looked back and forth between the two kids as they took turns in their explanation. “Mum took the baby to visit Gran for the night with a new toaster to smooth things over so that next time Daddy can come with us.”

“‘Cos Gran said she didn’t wanna see him darken her door any time soon.”

“Said she’d give ‘im a slap next time she saw him.”

“Mum knows she doesn’t mean it, but says sometimes it’s just easier to nod along, ‘cos once Gran’s got an idea in her head...” The little boy shrugged.

“Though Daddy’s always nervous around Gran. He says she slapped him once before and he has no desire to experience that again.”

John rolled his eyes. “Gran threatens to all the time, but she never does.”

“We know she never would. Mum says they love each other, but are both too stubborn to say it.”

“Yeah, an’ Gran always gives Daddy a hug and a kiss when we go for a visit.”

“And she makes sure she has his favorite tea and biscuits for when we’re there.”

“Everytime.”

“An’ Daddy says no one makes a cuppa like Gran.”

Rose tried to bite back her grin. “An’ where’s your dad now?”

John looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Jo tugged on her ear. “Well, we might have taken out most of the planet’s communication systems with our, um, our experiment...and he had to go help fix it.” She kicked the bent pylon.

Rose gasped. “You two were responsible for the explosion?”

“It was an accident!”

John mumbled. “We didn’t realize that we used way more plosio crystals than we should have.”

The Doctor turned surprised eyes on the boy. “Plosios? Where’d you get-”

“We were just trying to make a bit of smoke, ‘cos there was this man trying to convince a girl to leave her stall in the marketplace.”

“Me an’ Jo thought he might’ve been a slaver!” 

The Doctor snorted. “Or he mighta been her bloke and a bit impatient while she was working.”

“We thought if we could just attract some attention…”

“Why didn’t you tell your dad?” Rose asked gently. 

Jo and John both looked anywhere but at Rose, but she cleared her throat and waited for an answer. 

John sighed and then reluctantly said, “He went to take Jack to the loo. Tol’ us to sit quietly and not wander off.”

Jo stamped her foot. “But we couldn’t just let that girl get kidnapped!” 

The Doctor asked the kids, “Was he draggin’ her off against her will?”

The little girl deflated a bit at that. “Well, not exactly. But-”

The Doctor crouched down and softened his tone. “You could have hurt others, and more importantly you and your brother could have been badly injured or-” He took a deep breath. “Or worse. Next time you see someone or something suspicious, tell your mum or dad. And if it’s an emergency, like if the man was draggin’ the girl away and she was kickin’ up a fuss, then you run away an’ scream for help. Yeah?”

Both kids looked on the verge of tears, but they nodded. 

The Doctor stood and clapped them on the shoulders. “Fantastic! Now who wants to get a banana split?”

“Doctor…” The Doctor ignored Rose.

Jo’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Bananas are good. And it sounds like you two have had a hard day. Nothing makes a hard day better than a banana.”

The kids giggled at that. “We love bananas.”

“And ice cream.” Jo and John nodded at each other, big grins on their faces. 

“What d’ya say, Rose? Fancy an ice cream sundae?” Three expectant faces turned to her. 

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. “Fine.”

The Doctor took the toddler from Rose’s arms and snagged her hand with one of his own. He smiled that daft grin she loved so much, and the five of them began walking toward the little cafe the Doctor had seen earlier.

“Hey!”

The Doctor and Rose glanced back at the man in uniform running over to them.

“You can’t just take the suspects off with you.”

“Suspects! They’re children. We’re just takin’ them to the-”

The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and flipped it open. “Children’s Care Services. We were sent to take custody of the children until their father or mother returns for them.”

The official eyed them both suspiciously. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

The Doctor shrugged and gestured to Rose. “Was waitin’ for my partner to arrive.”

The official asked, “Are you taking them back to City Center?”

“Nah. We’ll get them somethin’ to eat at the cafe in town. ‘S nearly dinner time. An’ if their parents aren’t back by nightfall, we’ll get them a room at the inn that’s next door. Keep ‘em close by.”

The official took one more long look at the Doctor’s credentials and then acquiesced and went back to his duties.

The Doctor pocketed the psychic paper and smiled at his charges. “Right. Now there’s a banana split with our names on it. Whotcha say?”

The older two children beamed and hopped in delight. Rose took each one by the hand and the five made their way to an evening filled with happy chatter and frozen treats.

\--

Rose leaned against the wall next to the Doctor as they watched the three kids jumping around on the bed. She asked him with a smirk, “Still think all that sugar was a good idea before bed?”

The Doctor grimaced. “I was really banking on one of their parents returning before now.”

Rose giggled. “Serves you right then.”

Rose looked again at the bed. The very large bed. The very large bed that was also the only piece of furniture in the room. She sighed and pushed off the wall. “Okay, kids. Bedtime.”

“Aww.”

“But we’re not tired.”

She swooped Jack up. “Your little brother is fighting to keep his eyes open. It’s bedtime.”

“But he’s a baby. He needs more sleep than us.”

“Yeah, we’re 11. We hardly need any sleep at all.”

Rose snorted at that. “We’re all going to sleep. You and you and you.” She pointed at the Jo and John and the Doctor.

The Doctor pointed to himself. “Me?” 

“After all that sugar you fed them, there is no way you’re jus’ swannin’ off and leaving me with them for the night.”

John whinged, “Buuut, I’m not-”

“Button it. If you’re not tired enough for sleep, then you can just lay down with your eyes closed and rest. But you’re staying in bed at least until the sun comes up. Now go wash your hands and faces and then into bed with ya.” With that she herded all the kids off to the ensuite. 

When she was finished with her own bedtime preparations, she came out to find the Doctor in the middle of the bed surrounded by three little bodies completely enthralled by the story he was telling.

“...and anytime you clicked your fingers the door would open.”

John’s eyes got very wide. “Could you see his brain?”

“Doctor!” 

“Right, that’s enough of that story.”

Jo turned an accusatory look at Rose as she lifted the covers and settled between the sheets. “And he was your boyfriend?”

“Who?”

“Adam. The idiot who got himself a brain door.”

“Nope. He mighta been a bit pretty, but was never my boyfriend. Don’t believe everything the Doctor tells you.” Rose let out a big yawn and turned to her bedmates. One by by each of the children yawned as well. With a small grin, Rose prompted, “Lights, Doctor.”

He pulled out his sonic and used it to turn the lights off. There was a couple of minutes of restless rustling and then Jack started whining. “I wan’ Podi.”

“Podi? Wha’s that?”

“It’s his stuffed toy. He sleeps with it every night.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You’re jus’ gonna have to try an’ sleep without Podi tonight.”

“Wan’ ‘laby.”

“He wants a lullaby. Daddy usually sings him to sleep.”

“Oh, erm, well I suppose I can sing something for you.” Rose shifted and leaned up.

Jack shook his head. “No. Dada.”

“But, Jack, your Daddy’s not-”

“I’ll give it a go.” Her eyes flew to the Doctor’s in surprise. “What? I know a lovely Venusian lullaby. Worked on an Aggedor...twice, a toddler doesn’t stand a chance.” He winked at Rose who curled up next to Jo. The Doctor smiled at the two older kids who were on either side of him and settled Jack on his chest. 

_“Klokeda partha mennin klatch. Arooon-haruuhn-harooon. Klokeda sheenna teerenatch. Arooon-haruuhn-harooon. Arooon-haruuhn-harooon. Arooon-haruuhn-harooon. Arooon-haruuhn-harooon. Arooon-haruuhn-harooon..."_

By the time he sang through the song three times, all three children and Rose were fast asleep. His chest tightened at the domestic scene laid out around him. His blonde companion with her hair spread out over her pillow next to him in bed. Three funny, inquisitive, and innocent children cuddled into his sides. The potential of their whole lives stretched out before them and shined brilliantly. He closed his eyes so as not to be further tempted, tortured, by the sight of his most secret desire nearly come to life. He ran away from his people, from his family, and now that he was alone, it was all he wanted.

_This isn’t mine for the taking. They belong to some other man. Even Rose eventually. She’ll find some pretty boy and go off- This is only temporary. Fleeting._

No one ever believed him when he said he just wanted a quiet life, but he did. Oh, did he ever. An image of Rose with that flirty smile she had, tongue poking out the side of her teeth, swollen with his child, flashed through his mind. He squashed it before it fully form and locked it away as deep in his mind as he could. He knew that was a life he could never again dream to have. He’d taken away time’s guardians when he destroyed Gallifrey, and now he was left with a duty to the universe to step into the hole he had left behind and fill it as best he could. He shouldn’t even be thinking about his own selfish wants and desires. Especially if had anything to do with Rose. 

_She’s only temporary. Fleeting._

Maybe if he repeated it enough to himself, the longing and hope that she’d stay would fade.

It didn’t matter in the long run. She deserved better than a broken, old soldier. And one day she would wake up and realize it.

_Temporary. Fleeting._

His feet itched to run, fast and far. He was thinking of the best way to get out of the bed without waking anyone when Rose shifted. He looked over at her and exhaled. Her hair was a mess and her lips parted as she snored lightly. She flung her arm over Jo and rested her hand on the Doctor’s upper arm. Both girls snuggled closer to him. 

He closed his eyes and focused on matching his breathing to the rise and fall of little Jack’s chest. Eventually the need to run subsided and he let the warmth of his surroundings penetrate his armor. A short kip wouldn’t hurt and would help pass the time ‘til morning.

\--

The Doctor’s eyes opened and he was surprised to see sunlight filtering through the window. He’d slept for nearly six hours - nearly six uninterrupted, nightmare-free, hours of sleep. And it was quite possibly the best sleep he’d had since before the Time War started. Even now, he still felt sleepy and relaxed - a feeling of peace permeated through him.

As he tried to chase away the fog of sleep, he realized he wasn’t alone in his mind. Another presence was pressed up against his consciousness. The Doctor forcefully ejected it and threw up his mental shields. In a panic, he flung himself from the bed and took John over the edge with him. He quickly realized his mistake and managed to turn them so that he took the brunt of the fall and John landed on top of him. 

Jack began crying and screaming for his parents. 

Jo poked her head over the edge of the bed and, for the first time since he’d met the twins, she looked scared. 

Rose was trying her best to calm the toddler, but he was inconsolable. “Doctor, what the hell’s goin’ on?”

“Sorry. Someone was in my head. I managed to push ‘em out, but I managed to scare the kids in the process.”

Jo bit her lip and said in a low voice, “It was Jack.”

The Doctor startled. “What?”

Jo shared a look with John and turned back to try and help calm her brother down. “It’s okay Jacky. Shh.”

John scrambled up and sat at the edge of the bed and faced the Doctor still sitting on the floor. “It was Jack in your head. He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Oh, Rasillon.” The Doctor ran his hands down his face. “Of course he didn’t. You...you’re all telepathic?”

John nodded. “Jack can’t do his own shielding yet, so Dad helps him put them up every morning. ‘Cos they usually fall when he’s asleep. An’ Mum and Dad let Jack’s mind reach out for them when he’s asleep.”

“Course they do. What parent wouldn’t?” The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was trying not to be sick at what he’d done to the young boy. His own mind was a swirling mess. Guilt threatened to overtake him at the boy’s continuing cries for his father. 

“D- Doctor?” The Doctor opened his eyes and met John’s pleading gaze. “Could...could you…since...me an’ Jo can’t...?” He darted a glance at his little brother. 

The Doctor rose unsteadily to his feet and perched on the edge of the bed. “Rose, here, let me.”

Rose passed the wailing child to the Doctor.

“Dada! Dada! Dada!”

The Doctor cradled him close and gently rocked him. He lifted one hand to the boy’s temple and sent calm reassurances to him. The boy’s cries wound down to whimpers, but he still was asking for his father between small hiccups, “Da. Dada.”

The Doctor paused before he lowered his shields and let Jack in. He quickly embraced the boy’s presence calming him further. Now that the Doctor was awake, he became aware of a glaring fact and gasped. 

_Dada._

His eyes shot up to the other two children who were clinging to either side of Rose. 

“Doctor? Wha’s wrong?”

He couldn't take his eyes off of them. “You...I’m...we’re…”

Both older kids were biting their thumbnails to keep from talking, but suddenly as if a dam broke they rushed to explain. 

“We shielded ourselves.” Jo sprang forward and sat on her knees.

“Just like you taught us.” John nodded.

“And we pretended not to know you.”

“Even when you mentioned _bananas._ ”

“And we didn't say anything about the future.”

“Just like you said not to.”

“And we know we shouldn't have spent the night because of Jack.”

“But we were having so much fun.”

“And we hardly ever get to spend so much time with the both of you.”

“Not without any of the others.”

“And we’re sorry we made you feel bad.”

“You’re the best dad in the universe.” 

Rose gasped, as the Doctor paled. “How...You’re their father?”

Jo launched herself at the Doctor. “Please don’t be mad at us, Daddy.” She was clinging to the Doctor’s neck and crying into his shoulder.

The Doctor, his eyes pained, awkwardly patted Jo’s back, while still holding Jack on his lap. 

John was fidgeting next to Rose. She touched his arm. “You’re...from the Doctor’s future, yeah?”

He watched her warily and nodded.

She asked, “How far in the future?”

“Rose...”

John glanced at the Doctor and then back to Rose. “Erm, I’m not completely sure. I don’t know where you are in your timeline, but-”

“We met about three weeks ago, now. Right, Doctor?”

The Doctor pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “We can’t know too much about the future. ‘S dangerous.”

John rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna have to make yourself forget it anyway now. Right?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor let out a weary sigh. “‘S been 18 days since we started travelin’ together.”

“Really? John, this is right at the beginning.” Jo grinned over her shoulder at her twin.

John calculated in his head before turning his gaze back to Rose. “Um, that makes us a little less than 17 years in your future.”

Rose glanced from one twin to the other. “Mine too? You know me then?”

Both twins had the same perplexed expressions on their faces.

“Of course, we know you!”

“You’re our mother!”

The Doctor choked. “What?”

“Your mum? Me?”

“Who else would be our mother?”

“He’s loved you since, ‘Run.’” Jo cocked her head at the Doctor.

John pointed at Rose. “And you’ve loved him since, ‘There’s me.’” John shared a worried glance with his sister. “That’s what you’ve always told us anyway.”

“You do love each other, even now, right?” Jo was biting her lip and trying not to cry again.

The Doctor and Rose were both blushing and avoiding the other’s eye. “I…”

“Erm…”

The Doctor untangled Jo from around his neck and lifted Jack up. He moved as quickly as he could out of the room.

Three sets of shocked eyes stared at the closed door. 

John scrambled off the bed to follow, but Rose stopped him.

“Leave ‘im. He’s jus’ a bit overwhelmed. Has trouble with domestics. He’ll be back.”

“But-”

“He’s not gonna run away with your little brother. Believe me.”

“You and Dad always say how much you’ve loved each other right from the start.”

“Were you lying?”

Rose sighed. “I...I can’t speak for the Doctor, but for me...he’s the most amazing man I’ve ever met. And...I do...I feel...I’m a little scared by what I feel, yeah? ‘Cos I thought I was in love once. Nearly ruined my life, I did. Did I ever tell you ‘bout Jimmy Stone?”

Wide-eyed both children shook their heads.

“I met ‘im when I was 16, fancied myself in love. Moved in with ‘im. My mum was not happy. We didn’t talk for months ‘cos I dropped outta school to get a job an’ help pay for our bedsit. Well, I say help, but I was the only one doin’ any savin’. Jimmy was a musician and couldn’t be bothered himself, an’ I was too dumb to care. I was young and stupid. It only lasted a few months before he cheated on me and took himself and all my savings to Amsterdam. By then I had no A-levels, and no prospects. I swore to Mum that I’d learned my lesson, but when the Doctor asked me to go with ‘im, I just...I left. I did the same thing I did with Jimmy-”

“But Dad’s not like that!”

“No, I know. I do. He’s...fantastic. The things we do and see. He’s showin’ me a better life. But I’ve not even known ‘im a month and already I think I lo-” Rose chewed at her nail. “I’m...I’m just a shop girl and he’s a 900 year old alien who’s clever and can do just about anything. What can he possibly see in me?”

“Don’t say that. You’re brilliant too!” 

“And he’d be lost without you. Probably stuck in some prison on an asteroid somewhere.”

Rose smiled remembering how just last week he’d gotten them arrested by insulting the Emperor of Guatilius. “I guess he’s not changed so much in 17 years?”

“Oh, I don't know about that.” John’s gaze darted to the door. 

“Yeah, Dad’s...happy now. Not all broody.”

“Properly happy.”

“He’s lighter…”

“Gran says he’s like a bouncing puppy.” 

Rose’s smile faltered. 

“He’s got a gob that just doesn't stop.”

“And he’s always smiling.”

“Unless someone threatens any of us.”

“Then watch out.”

“Okay, that last bit I can see, but the rest of it. I just can’t picture the Doctor like that. Bouncy? Talkative? Smiling all the time?”

“Oh, you can say he’s a whole new man in the future.” 

Both twin snickered at that, but stopped at Rose’s blank look.

“Get it? ‘Cos he’s regenerated.”

“Regenerated?”

“You don’t know about regeneration?”

Rose shook her head.

“Oh, it’s…”

“Er, Time Lords have this trick…”

“Em, when they’re about to die-”

“Die!”

Jo closed her eyes and nodded. “He didn’t die, though, ‘cos he regenerated instead.”

“I still don’t understand.”

“A Time Lord can change every cell in their body. Stops ‘em from dying.”

“But every cell is changed and so…”

“So, they look different and act different?”

John’s lips quirked. “See! You’re brilliant, Mum.”

“But he’s still the same person. Just ‘cos he looks and acts different, doesn’t mean he is on the inside.”

Rose was quiet as she tried to process the idea of a different Doctor.

“He changed with you in mind. Became your perfect man.”

Rose’s hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head. “But, he’s perfect as he is.”

“He had to change though. Would have died if he didn’t. He wanted to be someone you could still love.”

Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “When did it happen?”

The twins shared a look. “We can’t say.”

“Why not? You said it yourselves that I won’t remember.”

“Just incase a tiny bit stays, it’s safer this way.”

“But-”

“If you try to change _anything_ , then we might never be born.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry... But what about if-”

John jumped up and crossed his arms. “I wanna go home. Our _mum’s_ back now. Has been for 15 minutes.” Rose put her hand on John’s shoulder before he shrugged it off.

“We only said anything at all because you didn’t know about regeneration and you’re gonna see our father when you bring us back.”

Rose crouched down between the twins. “Look. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that I don’t care whether you’re born or not. You two are...incredible. Truly. I’d love to have kids like you one day...erm...not like you, but rather...I guess I do have you. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.”

“I just thought that maybe there was a way to have you and my Doctor, ‘s all.”

“Some things are fixed. They can’t be changed.”

“But the Doctor’s a Time Lord, I thought-”

“If you change what causes him to regenerate, then you won’t be our mother.”

“Hey, that’s not fair.”

“No, you literally won’t be able to be our mother. You get changed by the thing that causes him to regenerate.”

Rose ran her hands over her face. “I change too?”

“Well, you look the same as you do now. You don’t regenerate - not a Time Lord. But you change enough to be able to have us.”

“So, it’s you guys or him?”

“You still have him, he’s just got a different packaging.” 

Rose hugged the two kids close. “Then there’s no choosing? Is there?”

They shook their heads and smiled as she took each by the hand. “Let’s go get you guys home, yeah?”

Rose, Jo, and John entered the hallway to find the Doctor leaning, eyes closed, against the wall with Jack.

“You alright, Doctor?”

The Doctor glanced at Rose and nodded. “I…”

“‘S okay. I think it’s time we got these three back.”

He pushed off the wall to follow Rose and the older children.

When the five of them arrived at the children’s TARDIS, Jo pulled out her key and opened the door.

The younger Doctor and Rose walked into a control room that looked very similar to theirs, but with a lot more seating, and a lot more children. Six other kids, in addition to the three they’d arrived with, were scattered around the room. 

The Doctor’s eyes boggled. “Blimey! How many of you are there?”

A teenage boy, who looked a lot like a young version of the Time Lord at Rose’s side, scrambled up from his sprawl across the jump seat. “Oi! Wha’ the hell is goin’ on?” At his shout, all the kids quieted down and stared at the younger versions of their parents. He caught sight of his siblings. “Jo? John?” 

“Look who we got to spend yesterday with!”

“You two were supposed to be with Dad and Jack.” 

Jo pointed at the Doctor still holding their toddler brother. “We were with Dad and Jack.”

“You know what I mean, Josephine. Where’s Dad? I thought Mum went to fetch the four of you?”

“I don’t know where Mum and Dad are. Dad went off yesterday to-”

“Yeah, I know. Deal with your mistake. But you were supposed to be with him.” The older boy crossed his arms over his chest.

John rolled his eyes. “We _were_ with him, Dumbo…”

The teen glared at his young sibling. “If tha’s a dig on my ears…”

John tapped his temple. “Dad knew where we were the whole time. You’re just jealous we had an adventure and you were stuck babysitting.” He stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

“That’s enough! Both of you.” All eyes swung to Rose and she took a step back. “Gosh, there ’re really quite a few of you. Aren’t there?”

The teenager stood up straight. “There’s ten of us. I’m James, I’m 15.”

Rose’s eyes flitted between James and the Doctor. A smile pulled at her lips at their striking similarities. If she hadn’t been told of regeneration, then she could almost imagine she was seeing the Doctor as he himself appeared as a teen. Her heart expanded and she felt a rush of love for this serious boy who would one day be her son. 

“Lovely to meet you, James.”

“Uh, right. Thanks. Erm, that’s Sarah, she’s 13.” A pretty, brunette girl, popped up from her place on the floor next to a play mat, where an infant was batting at a star mobile, and waved. 

“Hi, Mum. Dad.” 

“The baby’s name is Michael.” James pointed to the happily gurgling baby. “You know the twins.” He then gestured at girl with honey-blonde curls arranged in pigtails. “That’s Susan.”

“I’m 9!” 

“And those two ’re Peter an’ Romana.” A boy about 7 and a girl a few years younger, both with pale blond hair, beamed brilliant grins at them.

Rose took a moment to acclimate to the sight of her future family. The Doctor stood frozen, little Jack still in his arms. Rose turned to James. “Is one of you missing? Thought you said ten.”

“Oh, Jenny’s with our Uncle Jack.” James glanced between Rose and the Doctor. “I say, ‘uncle,’ but he’s more of a family friend. Anyway she’s been helpin’ him out with a problem he’s been having.”

“And Jenny is…?”

“Another sister.”

Rose was about to question him further, when the door to the TARDIS opened and her future self entered arguing with a tall, handsome man wearing a pinstriped suit. 

“But Rose, they’re your favorite.”

The older Rose put down a takeaway bag of what smelled like salty, hot chips on the jumpseat. “You really think that buying me chips is gonna make up for me having to spring you from jail? That’s the second time in as many weeks! You were supposed to be watching the kids.”

“I was...kinda.” The older Doctor pointed at their younger counterparts on the other side of the time rotor. 

Rose turned and pressed her hand to her heart when she saw herself and her former Doctor. “Oh!” She spun to face her Doctor. “You knew we were already here?”

“Not when you dropped us off, but after the twins set the explosion it came trickling back to me.”

“You might’ve warned me!” 

Her husband rubbed the back of his neck. “Erm, sorry, love.”

Rose turned her attention on the twins. “An’ believe me we are gonna be havin’ a talk about your behavior in all this as well.”

“Sorry, Mum,” they mumbled together.

She turned back to her Doctor. “Why can’t I remember this happening?”

“Must have locked it away without a trigger for you.” The older Doctor leaned over and raised his finger to his wife’s temple. “How’s that?”

The older Rose nodded and then turned a flirty grin on the younger Doctor. “Doctor, I see you have something of mine.”

The younger Doctor looked down and realized with a start that his arms were full of sleeping toddler. “Oh.” He passed Jack back to his mother.

Rose handed Jack off to her Doctor. “Can you put him to bed and help him with his shields?”

“Of course, my love.” He leaned down and gave her a kiss before turning toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

“Oi. What do you think your doin’?” 

The older Doctor raised his eyebrows at his counterpart’s tone, but he cheerfully informed him, “Helping my son with his mental barriers. Being unshielded has worn the little guy out.”

“I don’t mean with Jack specifically. I mean with all of ‘em. We lost our right.”

The older Rose’s heart broke for the younger Doctor. “Doctor…”

The younger Rose touched his arm. “I don’t understand, Doctor. Why would you lose the right to have a family? I know that in the Time War-”

The Doctor in leather turned to his traveling companion. “I killed them. All of them.” Her eyes grew large and she covered her mouth in horror. “It wasn’t anyone else but me!” He glared at his future self. “Did you forget that? Forget what we did? We have a responsibility to the universe. And you’re busy...being domestic.”

“Oi! I wasn’t the only one.” He nodded his head in James’ direction. “‘Sides,” he added cockily, “Repopulating the Time Lords...it’ll help the universe in the long run, eh?”

The younger Doctor growled and balled his fist. Just as he stepped forward, the older Rose put her hands on his arms and pushed herself against him.

“He didn’t mean it like that.” The younger Doctor stiffened under her hands, but he didn’t make any other movements. Rose glared at her husband. “You might not remember what you were like back then, but I do.” She ran her hands up and down leather-clad arms. “I can absolutely assure you that I’m not a broodmare for a new Gallifrey. It’s not why we have so many children.”

Little Peter piped up, “Yeah, Gran says it’s ‘cos you can’t keep your hands off Mummy, but I don’t see what hands have to do with it? It’s all the sex-” James jumped to cover his little brother’s mouth with his hand. 

The room went completely silent, even the hum of the time ship had all but disappeared. James and the younger Doctor had the same look of horror on their faces. The older Doctor and Rose were pink cheeked. The younger Rose suddenly snorted and then began giggling uncontrollably. And just like that the tension was broken. Both the older Doctor and Rose joined in the laughter. And while the younger Doctor didn’t join in, he couldn’t stop his lips from pulling into a smile.

The older Rose shook her head. “Out of the mouths of babes…but seriously, Doctor. You are allowed to be happy.” The younger Doctor clenched his jaw. Rose stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, “The world doesn’t end because the Doctor dances.”

“The world doesn’t what?”

Rose smirked. “You’ll understand one day, and there’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s jus’ me an’ you. Better with two, yeah?” She took his hand and squeezed.

He tried to remain aloof, but at the understanding expression in Rose’s eyes and her familiar touch, he melted a little and nodded. She rewarded him with a wide tongue touched grin and he was incapable of dousing the little spark of excitement that began to build inside.

“Right. Rose, it’s time we took our leave.” 

The older Rose hugged the younger Doctor, before stepping back and wrapping her arm around her Doctor’s waist. She was still smiling, but her eyes filled with tears. “It’s been brilliant seeing this you again.”

The younger Doctor looked around at all the children. He spared a smile for the twins and his eyes lingered on James, the boy he’d be responsible for creating with Rose in the near future. His hearts pounded at the thought. He jumped as his Rose slipped her hand in his and cleared his throat. “We’ll just be off then.”

Rose pulled him to a stop on his rush to the door. “Meeting you all, it’s been...fantastic. See you later.”

The older Doctor winked at her. “Not if we see you first.”

The younger Doctor dragged Rose out of the TARDIS before she could continue flirting with his pretty, future self.

As the door closed behind them, the Doctor turned to Rose.

“Doct-”

“I’ve got to hide your memories of this. I’m sorry, but that’ll require me going into your head.”

“I trust y-”

He stopped her flow of words with his lips. The Doctor deepened the kiss at the same time as he locked away both their memories of the last 24 hours. At the sound of the future TARDIS dematerializing, the two pulled apart. Rose unthinkingly reached up to touch her mouth. “Um, what were we just talkin’ about?”

The Doctor’s forehead scrunched in thought. “I, er, I don’t remember.” He held his hand out to her. “C’mon. Let’s go find the TARDIS. I have a sudden craving for...chips?”

Rose laced her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. “Now you’re speaking my language.”

He wasn't sure where it came from, but the Doctor for once in this regeneration was completely content and felt a glimmer of hope for what the future might bring.


End file.
